Entre helados y ramen
by Chiaki-chan13
Summary: AU. Puedes estar enamorada de alguien casi toda tu vida. Y puede que esa persona este enamorada de ti casi toda su vida también. O puede que no, puede tal vez que tu amor de vida este enamorado de otro amor que no seas tu. No es bonito, no siempre sabe bien pero pasa. Y un helado a veces simplemente es la excusa para imaginar lo inevitable.


_Este pequeño One-shot fue escrito un domingo hace 3 años a las nueve de la noche y corregido un miercoles a las 10 de la noche 3 años depues. Nunca he odiado a Hinata pese a que nunca me gusto como pareja de Naruto. Su personalidad fue tan pobremente explotada que su final fue incongruente y torpe, asi que ahora luego de que muchas cosas hayan pasado en mi vida, revise viejos archivos y encontre esto todo completo._

_Lo comparto por si quieren leer, por si estan tristes o por si simplemente no tenian nada que hacer._

_**Los personajes de Naruto no son mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**El unico proposito de este relato es entretener y no tiene ninguna finalidad de lucro.**_

* * *

**++ Entre helados y ramen ++**

Hinata Hyuga caminó por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha. Había tenido un momento libre, un momento libre después de todas las responsabilidades que tenía su familia y que ella como futura sucesora de la cadena Hyuga debía administrar.

Bueno, no es que fuera tan malo, pensó, aunque para ser realmente francos ella estaba segura que la sucesora ideal era nada más y nada menos que su pequeña hermana menor Hanabi. Y es que Hanabi era perfecta para el trabajo, siempre tan responsable, firme y valiente. Estaba bien, ella misma no se menospreciara pero ese trabajo resultaba un poco tedioso y en ocasiones intimidante. En fin que no había otra opción, después de todo ella era la mayor.

Soltó un enorme suspiró y dobló una calle más hasta llegar a la heladería frente a un pequeño puesto de ramen. Hinata se sentó en un banquillo del puesto esperando a tomar la decisión correcta, ¿El helado de chocolate con jarabe de fresa y nuez o el helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate y fresas congeladas cubiertas de nuez? ¡Dios mío! era una bomba deliciosa y si fuera por ella comería ambos.

-Vainilla por favor…-Pidió amable a la mesera en patines.

-En un momento.- La mesera le correspondió la sonrisa y Hinata la miró marcharse, resbalándose grácilmente con sus patines sin que se viera nada debajo de esa bonita y cortísima falda rosada con blanco. La Hyuga suspiró, era su decimo suspiro en el día, miró su reloj de mano y giro su cabeza al puesto de ramen.

3 pm.

Como siempre puntual.

Y es que era ese después de todo el motivo por el cual ella iba a la misma heladería, a la misma hora, todos los días que tenía unos minutos libres. Por él, por Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki iba todos los miércoles a las 3 pm a comer al puesto de ramen que estaba frente a la heladería cercana de su trabajo. Ella se lo había topado de casualidad un día en el que el calor la abochornaba, no es como si fuera una acosadora –aunque pensándolo un poquitín mejor, ella parecía una acosadora ahora mismo.-. Había preferido quedarse en su oficina con aire acondicionado ese día pero después de que el chico de los _frappes_ no llegara, Hinata había decidido salir por su propio aperitivo helado y como ella no quería caminar mucho –casi no soportaba los tacones.- había llegado a la heladería que más cerca le quedaba.

Fue en ese momento, justo a las 3:00 pm que ella, en la misma mesa y con la misma posición, lo había mirado. Primero había creído que estaba alucinando, pero después de escuchar su risa desde el otro lado de la callé, lo supo, era él, el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki, el chico del cual ella había estado enamorada toda su vida – o por lo menos la mayor parte de ella -.

Lo conocía desde la escuela media cuando ambos eran unos críos de no más de 12 años. Él era un rebelde sin causa, extrovertido, demasiado ruidoso pero con un gran corazón y ella, bueno ella era una pequeña niña solitaria, demasiado tímida y demasiado insegura. Así que cuando un día él la había defendido de un par de niños brabucones mal educados, Hinata se había enamorado. Y así, lo que restaba de la escuela media, la escuela superior y la universidad, ella lo había mirado todo el tiempo, siempre callada, en un rincón, desapercibida. Pero ¡oh!, ¡Que feliz era cuando Naruto se giraba a mirarla, le sonreía o la saludaba!, esos eran los momentos más felices de todo su día y ella los guardaba secretamente en su corazón.

Ella como era de esperar, tenía excelentes calificaciones y era sin más una de las chicas más bellas de la universidad y sus amigas –porque vaya, Hinata tenía amigas también.- le habían jurado y perjurado que si se le declaraba a Naruto, este sería el joven más afortunado. Porque Hinata Hyuga tenía unos hermosos senos, un bonito trasero, un cabello azulado envidiable y un aire de ternura que ni siquiera el gato con botas en sus mejores tiempos le podía haber arrebatado. Sin embargo ella lo sabía, Naruto no le diría que sí nunca y eso era algo que si bien le partía el corazón, lo había aceptado poco a poco.

Así que volviendo al presente, Hinata Hyuga lo había vuelto a encontrar justo frente al puesto de ramen. Naruto era tan perfecto, era dulce, era valiente, era perseverante, era todo lo que una mujer podía desear y ella lo sabía, Hinata Hyuga siempre había soñado con alguien así, alguien que pudiera ver más allá de la Hinata que estaba ahí sentada, bebiendo un helado de vainilla y Naruto Uzumaki lo había visto.

Pero el destino era cruel, porque él no la miraba como ella lo miraba a él.

Hinata sintió un apretujón en su pecho y luego el aire empezó a agotarse de pulmones. Allí estaba él, Naruto Uzumaki siempre puntual, a las 3:00 pm, solo que esta vez había algo diferente, algo que ella había estado temiendo toda su vida. No iba solo.

Tomada de la mano iba una chica, una bella mujer de curvas suaves, piernas largas y cabello rosa, rosa. Ella la conocía, se llamaba Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Por supuesto que la conocía, ella era la mujer de la cual Naruto había estado enamorado no la mayor parte de su vida –No, Hinata aseguraba que su amor había surgido desde el inicio de su vida, atravesando fronteras.- si no, toda su vida. No había mujer más hermosa para él. Era ella la razón por la que Hinata jamás se le había declarado formalmente pues, si bien le había dicho que le gustaba él ni siquiera la había vuelto a mirar. Porque toda su atención siempre estaba posada en la mujer de cabello rosa. Siempre, siempre, siempre desde que él era un niño de escuela media, un joven de estudios superiores, un estudiante universitario y un adulto emprendedor.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento, las 3:30 p.m. Bueno, ella ya no volvería a esa heladería nunca más, era en definitiva la despedida. Salió a la calle estirando sus brazos, lista para caminar hasta su oficina.

-¡Hinata!- Oh no. Hinata era un nombre muy común, seguro que no le estaban hablando a ella, seguro que Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki no venían hacia ella tomados de la mano.- ¡Hinata Hyuga!

-¡H-Hola! Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun.- El último sonrió de oreja a oreja, ahora que lo veía mejor, Naruto estaba más guapo. Usaba un traje negro que enmarcaba los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Todo. Su cabello estaba más rubio, más alborotado, sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su rostro había madurado. Ya no era el niño de cara redonda y cuerpo torpe, ahora era un hombre exquisitamente atractivo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, me da gusto encontrarte aquí Hinata, vamos Naruto, dile algo.- El aludido sonrió de nuevo, meciéndose entre sus talones.

-Te ves muy bonita Hina-chan, me sorprendí de que fueras tú, seguro.- Hinata enrojeció.

-No solo bonita, estas hermosa Hinata.-Sakura sonrió, sonrió con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Ella era delgada, tenía poco busto pero unas caderas muy sensuales y unas piernas largas tambien, su cabello seguía igual de corto aunque más parejo en las puntas, fuera de eso era el mismo cabello rosa. Ella, reflexionó Hinata, era atrevida, decidida y si bien algo llorona, no se daba por vencida. Sakura tenia temple y un humor un tanto rebelde sin embargo podía llegar a ser exageradamente tierna y exageradamente cursi si se lo proponía.- Acabo de iniciar mi trabajo aquí, ¡Sería genial salir un dia!- Sakura estaba que brincaba de la emoción, palmeaba y se giraba a Naruto que le correspondía con una sonrisa de enamorado tonto.

-Por supuesto.- Hinata contestó pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Ella había llegado a imaginarse así como Sakura lo hacía pero ahora solo podía conformarse con ver a Naruto de lejos y para siempre. El destino era injusto, tener algo tan perfecto frente a ella y a la vez tan lejos.

-Hinata-chan, ¿tienes un trabajo por aquí?-Naruto sonrió y luego lo pensó por un momento.- ¡La empresa Hyuga! ¡Eh! ¿Cómo está Neji?

-Bien, mudándose con Ten-Ten, su nueva novia y futura esposa.- Naruto gimió espantado, mirando a una Sakura divertida que exclamaba que los gustos de las personas eran diferentes para cada uno. Y si, eso era algo que Hinata Hyuga sabía, ella era diferente, simplemente no encajaba en los gustos de Naruto, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Hinata no era Sakura, allí radicaba toda la diferencia. Se trató de imaginar un momento un mundo al revés donde Sakura era tímida, callada y asustadiza como ella. Hinata lo imaginó pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, Sakura tomada de la mano de Naruto.

-T-tengo que irme Sakura-chan, N-Naruto-kun, nos vemos después.- Sakura la apretujo contra sí para despedirse.

-Algún día encontraras el amor Hinata y entonces dejaras esa oficina para siempre y seguirás tus sueños- Hinta asintió, se giró y caminó de nuevo a su oficina con aire acondicionado.

Ya lo había encontrado, se dijo, solo que estaba tomado de la mano de otra mujer. Porque el que ella hubiera encontrado al amor de su vida no significaba que el amor de su vida no pudiera encontrar a su alma gemela también.

Y así, Hinata Hyuga había encontrado y perdido al amor de su vida de nuevo en un solo día. Iba a llorar mucho, lo sabía. Dándole la espalda a aquellos dos la Hyuga se adentró al edificio donde la esperaba una secretaría un tanto preocupada por la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

-¡Señorita!

-Y-Ya voy…-La morena se alisó la falda, secó sus ojos mojados y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.- Disculpe la demora, Sr. Uchiha.-Hinata sonrió y el hombre se giró para verla de frente.

Era cierto que la vida no era justa ante la percepción de la mayoría, aunque también la mayoría siempre se equivocaba. La vida siempre traía sorpresas después del dolor, risas después del llanto y una gota de lluvia después de la sequía.

Así era la vida y cuando Sasuke la miró y ella encontró sus ojos, Hinata supo que la vida aún tenía muchas más sorpresas para ella también.


End file.
